The tale of the legendary Ash Ketchum
by Titan034
Summary: 7 years after the betrayal by his friends and family, Ash lives a life of seclusion whilst servicing the legendary pokemon of the 6 regions. Now his final task by Arceus means returning to the world he left behind but with the name Ash Ketchum all but a legend and the man he is now a myth, will Ash be able to save people who have all but forgotten bout him? Ash/harem
1. Chapter 1

New Island

As the setting sun shone upon the old castle, recently rebuilt by it's newest occupant, sounds could be heard coming from the arena. The ferocious noises that were being produced were enough to cause even the many Garaydos in the surrounding water to flee back to their underwater homes.

Inside the arena resides a man, although that is a loose term when seeing him up close, He stands at an incredible 6 feet 9 inches and is clearly strongly built if it wasn't obvious from the fact that he was bench-pressing his Snorlax with one arm, how can he do that? You may ask, well that tale will be told soon but first let us listen in on the man the world once knew as Ash Ketchum.

"Wow buddy you've certainly been keeping in…uh…shape," Ash grunted as he neared his 90th rep

"Laaaaaaxxxxx," was the reply he received

"Father the others have finished their training and are waiting for you to know what to do next," Ash heard a voice in his head

"Okay princess I've just finished up here, tell the others to meet me in the dining hall, we're expecting _him_ to talk to us about that new tournament we've been invited to," Ash replied to his adopted daughter, a shiny Gardevoir he raised after he saved her from being taken by poachers. Although he was too late to save her parents, the image of them lying dead on the ground still haunts her but Ash is helping her through it.

He gets up and starts to wipe the sweat from his body, his muscles that look as though they have been chiseled from marble, combined with the shoulder length black hair and the clean beard on his handsome features are enough to make all the Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's faint… at the same time; It happened a few years ago when he returned to civilization and started working with them for a while.

Dining hall 1 shower later:

Ash sits at the head of a table larger than ever before seen, looking along said table there are many chairs, all of which are in strange shapes that would be very uncomfortable to sit on, the purpose of these seats is made clear as all of Ash's pokemon come to sit in their respective places, all the seats made especially for their body shapes, types and weight (Snorlax's took the longest to make with that last aspect in mind). As he greeted them all Ash took the time to remember how he caught each of his pokemon before he ran and all the new ones he's caught after (plus the ones he can summon any time but that tale is coming trust me on this). As he was reminiscing a cute yellow rodent made what felt to him like the mountain voyage up his best friend and trainer's arm _'that was a lot easier when he was a kid' _thought the Pikachu, he was Ash's first pokemon and due to his hard work and years of training alongside Ash he has made himself the strongest Pikachu in the world and arguably one of the strongest pokemon overall.

"Hey buddy how was training today?" Ash asked his brother in all but blood

"Pi pika pika pikapi" **"Not bad, no problems from anyone Ash" **Pikachu informed his friend

"That's good to hear" Ash replied. As they were talking a light began to glow on the wall above the grand fireplace located at the opposite end of the wall from Ash's seat

"Ah, she's here. I'm glad you made it safely Lady Arceus," Ash exclaimed to the mother of creation, feeling a shiver near her Arceus turned to look at the blue and white Gardevoir.

"My dear there is no need to fear me, I Iove all of my creations and would not look to harm any of them, unless, of course Ash requires my aid," she added glancing to the man in question.

"As I said it is an honor for you to visit us my lady, but may I ask as to what it is that you need us for," Ash asked Arceus, they had done this many times over the 7 years ash had been gone, Arceus arrives, Gardevoir gets scared (yes, every time), Ash asks her what she needs him and his pokemon to do, she tells him then leaves and then Ash is left comforting Gardevoir at night who is still frightened after her encounter with the god earlier and ends up sleeping in his bed with him that night.

"I require you to go to the tournament, enter and win" Arceus said plainly

"Um, I'm sorry my lady but I wasn't planning on entering the tournament since those traitors I used to call friends are going to be there," Ash replied bitterly, a dark scowl crossing his face.

"Are you defying a request from your God?" Arceus questioned dangerously.

"No my lady, *_sigh*_ it will be done, however may I ask why I must win?" questioned Ash

"It is because the 6 are going, and they intend to win so they may have the means to capture me and all others in the Hall of Origins," Arceus proclaimed

"…..So, those assholes are back again ay? well my lady consider it done; I won't beat them, I'll destroy them," Ash said, a smirk crossing his face at the thought of crushing the men who made his life as a kid hell.

"See that you do, you have our support and our blessings my child, farewell," Arcues' voice echoed out as she disappeared.

"Well you heard her guys, get a good night's sleep and prepare to leave at first light tomorrow, the tournament starts in 8 days!" Ash called out to his trusted pokemon as they let out their respected calls in response.

Ash's Room, night time:

As Ash got into his bed, he was lost in his thoughts about how he was going to face the bastards that betrayed him all those years ago, those thoughts slowly left is head as he drifted into unconsciousness… at least he was close to getting there until he was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Who is it?" Ash questioned, though already guessing the answer

"Father, may I please sleep with you? my um room is very drafty and I'm cold," Gardevoir's melodious voice echoed through his mind

"Of course princess, come here," Ash replied, smiling internally '_at least she came up with an original reason this time'_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you father," she replied racing into his bed and cuddling up against his large frame.

As the minutes passed by both drifted off into a peaceful slumber and not a Pidgey could be heard on New Island.

**So that's it for the first chapter of my first story, it's up to you guys as to whether or not you want to review. There will be a tournament in the later chapters so if you have any advice for how to write battles that'd be greatly appreciated. This will be a harem fic, whether or not i do lemons is something only time will tell as i haven't tested whether or not i'm any good at them. This will be a harem fic so i'll put in any suggestions if they a plausible enough and finally as I do have work quite often throughout the week and the fact that my story isn't planned much the updates will be all over the place; just think of this as a little story you could read while waiting for some of the other bigger fanfictions to be written. If you happen to have any questions there must be some way for you to reach me on this site (sorry i'm still new) and i'll try to answer them. Goodnight to anyone who's in New Zealand and Good whatever time of the day it is in your area to anyone else who reads this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well i'm back again for chapter 2, hello to anyone who's reading this story and welcome back to the people following it. To those who reviewed good on ya 'Thatpokemonguy' and 'giantsknck'. Now some things i forgot to mention last chapter, if you need some aid in imagining Ash's look and voice what i mean is he's got a similar beard and hairstyle to Aragorn from the earlier parts of the Lord of the Rings and a voice similar to Thorin from the Hobbit (yes i am a fan of both). IMPORTANT: This is for you giantsknck i read your review and if you feel dissatisfied with this chapter due to the way the characters betray Ash just have patience for the later chapters. YES May, Dawn and Serena will join the harem along with Misty, i'm still considering Iris but that'll be sorted out later, let's just say that mate i like those girls as well so if you read carefully you may pick up on some hints as to what happened. Also that's one request to have lemons so if more people ask for it i'll start practicing writing them. I forgot to mention the Ages of the characters after the betrayal so they'll be:**

**Ash: 21**

**Misty:22**

**May:20**

**Serena:21**

**Dawn:19**

**Brock:25**

**Max:15**

**Clemont: 23**

**Bonnie:15**

**Iris:20**

**Cilan:24**

**Delia:41**

**Gary: 21**

**Prof Oak: 65**

_Disclaimer: Sorry to any copyright people that I forgot to do this last chapter but I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters…Yet_

As per usual Ash was not having peaceful dreams, instead he was suffering from the memory of the worst day of his life.

Pallet Town 7 years ago:

As 14 year old Ash Ketchum stood with his Pikachu on the hill overlooking his peaceful hometown a small smile made its way up his cheeks, reaching higher than the 'z' shaped scars that adorned his face (that have faded with age) until that once small smile had evolved into a huge grin.

Ash loves his home town and only now that he has rested here for 2 months since his journey in the Kalos region (which resulted in his first ever league victory) does he realize how good it feels to just relax for awhile. That is to say he hasn't just been sitting around; no, Ash is on this hill because he had just returned from a 3 day camp-out in Viridian forest; he had a lot of fun, but the highlight of the camp was the fact that he reunited with one of his oldest pokemon: Pidgeot, apparently the flock she was protecting had finally gotten strong enough to fend for itself and now she was free to continue travelling with Ash, of course he jumped at the chance to have her back on his team; not only because Pidgeot had become incredibly powerful of the years but because she was part of his oldest team and thus his closest family.

As Ash walked down the hill towards his house he noticed that even for Pallet town, it was incredibly quiet, in fact he couldn't see or hear anyone around the place, though this was indeed peculiar Ash did remember that today was Viridian city's big festival day so he chalked the reason for the barren town up to that. After 5 minutes of walking Ash made his way up his houses footpath only to hear many voices coming from his lounge; making his way inside Ash was shocked to see the familiar faces of his friends sitting down with his mother. Everyone he travelled with was there: Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Delia his mother as well as Professor Oak and Gary too. To say that the atmosphere in the room was somber would be like saying Paul has a little bit of anger issues. Although our loveable protagonist being the dense boy that he his didn't quite catch on to everyone's emotions.

"Hey everyone, what are you all doing here?" Ash asked with a confused grin on his face

"Oh, Ash you're here, we've been waiting for you sweety," Delia said solemnly

At least that Ash picked up on. "Mom is everything ok?" he asked

"No, Ash it's not, I'll be straight with you since everyone will pussyfoot around with it, we talked to gramps and so he's here to take away you're trainer's license, you're going to have to find another dream man," Gary said with an expression Ash couldn't read, but he didn't like what he was hearing.

"You're joking right?" everyone slowly shook their heads, "ON WHAT GROUNDS DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY MY LISENCE," Ash roared, anger rising to the surface that none of them had ever seen before, they all shrunk a little at the terrifying display.

"Only one my boy, you are a danger to others, you're involvement against poachers, hunters even entire criminal organizations whilst being unqualified makes you a danger to the friends you drag with you and the pokemon you use," Professor Oak spoke up in an unnaturally calm voice.

"If they all said that I dragged them into those situations they are liars," Ash spat venomously whilst glaring at the companions in question

"No we aren't Ash, you are manipulative, acting on our goodwill knowing that when you go galloping into trouble like the idiot you are, that our consciences made us have to go with you to rescue you," Brock proclaimed although his voice wavered for a second and he was shaking.

"You save me? If you haven't forgotten Brock, I have saved not only you but the rest of you AND the pokemon world TEN TIMES OVER!" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We know that Ash, but think about what would happen if you got hurt, how badly that would affect the rest of us," Ash's anger was quelled as he saw the tears in Dawn's, Serena's, Misty's and May's eyes as the latter told him in a barely audible whisper.

However what Max said next brought that anger right back,"Come on Ash it's not like we're taking your pokemon, you just won't be able to travel with them or battle anymore,"

"Yeah you'll still get to see them, just under supervision and the ranch is only a 20 minute walk from here," Cilan tried to reason with Ash, who started shaking with fury.

"Go to hell you monsters, I don't give a shit what you think, if you expect me to just hand over my freedom to you then you don't know me as well as you thought," Ash spat out.

"Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare speak like that, I raised you better," Delia scolded her son

"Well clearly you don't mean half the things you say, I've told you everything there was to know about my adventures and only now you're scolding me and trying to stop me from doing 'dangerous things'? don't make me laugh and don't waste my time, if you all want to be 'safe' from the danger I pose than that's just fine, I'm leaving and taking all my pokemon with me; at least they won't blame me for anytime I try to save them," Ash said glaring at a teary eye'd Misty and downcast Brock, "Teach them ways to improve themselves and their pokemon," As his eyes turned to a sobbing May and depressed Max, "never again will I help train or comfort of pokemon trainers after the their losses or failures," Ash said as Dawn, Iris, Clemont and Bonnie looked down in sadness, "and any trainer looking for their goals in life can search on their own because never again will they have my input if they're this ungrateful," he stared angrily at Serena who started to silently weep. Ash walked to the door, turning his head away from his now crying mother; had he not been blind with rage he may have noticed the shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room.

Ash ran out of the house hear his name being called out behind him then the sound of multiple pokeballs opening, he turned only to see all the signature pokemon of his friends: Onix, Starmie, Blaziken, Ralts (Max's first pokemon) Piplup, Axew, Pansage, Fennekin, Chespin, Dedenne and Umbreon all fired their most powerful attacks at him. Having no time to dodge Ash took the full brunt of the attacks, leaving him dying and falling into unconsciousness due to blood loss. His last act as he lay on the ground was releasing Pidgeot, she swept him up onto her back as she saw Pikachu already at the ranch gathering Ash's pokemon (now in their pokeballs) into a bag. As the majestic bird swept both Pikachu and the pokemon up she flew high into the sky. Desperate to find Ash help she was too late to notice the white portal that opened up in front of them, leaving both pokemon and trainer to disappear from existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's goin on guys and girls, we're back again with another chapter of: whatever the hell this story is called (I can never remember what it is so each chapter I put in the doc manager is different) Anyway thank's guy to those who have posted reviews, those who follow and favorite my story, hell even those who just read it; it's great to know that i'm not only writing for myself so good on you all. One review that caught my attention was an anonymous who posted that he'd like some lemons, so i'll start trying out and seeing if i have a knack for it, what i may do is write some one-shots and post them in my profile for you guys to tell me what needs to change. The other thing the anonymous asked for was longer chapters, now mate or matette I get where you're coming from with the whole wanting to enjoy more in a chapter, I myself do with some of the stories I read, but I kind of brushed over it in my first chapter that what i want for this story to be is kind of a little filler that people can read while waiting for the bigger more professional story writers to post their 5000-10,000 word stories every few days, this means that my ideal situation is that i can post one chapter a day for readers, but be warned this won't always happen as i do have my rostered shifts at work that i obviously have to go to, but even then i'll try to make it up to you guys. Anyway now that that's explained enjoy this chapter and hopefully see you tomorrow, good afternoon fellow New Zealanders and Good (_insert time of day here) _to everyone else. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters._

The next morning Ash's room:

An almost inhuman roar could be heard throughout the entire island. The epicenter of it was coming from inside Ash's room. The owner of the room was sitting up in bed breathing heavily as he looked around in a half delirious state to try and find the noise that woke him up; unaware that it came from himself until he looked over at his daughter who was now hugging him tightly.

"Oh princess I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Ash sighed as he returned the hug

"No father it's alright, I know you had the dream again didn't you? Just remember that we're here for you and we all love you," Gardevoir replied with her face buried in his chest.

"Thanks sweetheart, now let's get up and get ready for the trip ahead of us, I'm sure everyone else is awake by now," Ash says as he kisses the top of her head and proceeds to get out of bed.

1 hour later outside the castle:

"Okay everyone return," Ash said as all his pokemon entered their respective pokeballs except for Pikachu who crawled onto his shoulder, Pidgeot who sat ready for the journey to Sinnoh (where the tournament is taking place) and Gardevoir who was waiting for Ash to hop on the majestic bird so he could help her up.

"Alright everyone, we've got the supplies, pokemon and invitation; I think we're ready to go," Ash said as he stretched flexing his impossible muscles that where cover by a white wife-beater and a black jacket, blue workers jeans and boots as well as black elbow length fingerless gauntlets. "And thank you for doing this Pidgeot, you'd think that with all the abilities the legendaries gave me that flight would be one of them, sadly no," Ash sighed

"PIDGEOOOOOOOO" _'No problem Ash'_ the bird replied

"Speaking of Abilities, isn't there something you should do before we go?" Gardevoir reminded her father.

"Wha-? Oh right, my bad," Ash chuckles as a pink aura surrounds him, it's a similar aura to when a Zorua transforms and in fact that is exactly what is happening to Ash, his incredible height begins to shrink from its once 6'9 to now a 6'2, his muscles shrunk so that they matched the body of an incredibly fit person of that size as well (you may ask why he would do this, well Ash has found that any large enemies who see him like this are more likely to underestimate him; giving him an advantage). "I won't change my face or voice princess, I'll just cover it with the jacket's hood and the traitors haven't heard my voice since it broke so they won't recognize it easily," Ash said in response to Gardevoir's questioning gaze.

"Okay father, I'm ready to go as well," Gardevoir replied

"Pi Pikachu Pikapi," 'me too Ash' Pikachu added

"Sweet, everyone's ready so let's get going," Ash said as he jumped on Pidgeot, after helping Gardevoir up they set of into the sky, ready to take the tournament by storm, and also getting ready to beat the life out of those 6 bastards when he gets the chance.

Undella Town Unova:

On the beach overlooking Undella Bay there resides a large villa, its owner is one Delia Ketchum, after the events that took place 7 years ago in Pallet she no longer felt safe in her old home, so she took the money she had and with the help of the girls now living with her, moved to this peaceful town. One would think she'd be happy but that isn't the case, after what happened with her son Ash she and her living mates: Misty, May, Dawn and Serena never quite felt the same happiness as they used to. Does this mean they regret what they did? The obvious answer would be yes, however that isn't the case, as all of them (as well as Ash's other friends) knew that what they did had to be done, for his own safety.

"Are you girls all packed for the tournament, I'm ready when you are," Delia called out from the car; they too were heading to the tournament, Misty was going to compete but all of them were going to see if they could find the boy (now man) they love; Delia loves him as a son but the girls, well their love is much different.

After a few minutes all the girls had their bags packed and were heading off to the airport. There was a contemplative silence that hung over the girls until Delia broke it

"Are you ready Misty? I hear there's going to be very tough competitors in it, even regional champions," She asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I wonder if he'll be there though," Misty sighed, the years following Ash's departure she had lost much of her fiery spirit.

"He'll be there, he has to be and when he does, we can move forward with our plan," Dawn reassured Misty.

"What plan would that be?" Delia asked curiously, she had never heard of any plan.

"Ummm, I guess now is as good a time as any," Dawn said while the girls glanced at each other nervously.

"A few years ago, just after we all moved into the villa we kinda agreed that when we finally found Ash again we would explain what really happened, hopefully he'll understand and then we could get together," Serena continued shyly, her beautiful face turned a rosy pink.

"Oh… Serena, I don't think the girls would be too happy if you get together with Ash if you know what I mean," Delia replied not quite understanding what Serena was saying.

"No, Delia what Serena means is we all get together with Ash, you know since we all love him, and we're willing to do it especially since after what happened 7 years ago we all know what it's like to be without him and we can't do that to each other," May explained her face now as red as the bandana she wear's.

To say Delia was shocked would be putting it mildly, she knows that they all love her son, and in all fairness she would love for them all to be her daughters; and think of all the grandchildren plus the fact that she knows her son would be happy; since even though he was dense she knew deep down he loved them as well and wouldn't want to hurt any of them and… wait, where is the bad side to this? A harem would be perfect! As Delia realized this, shock turned into the upmost joy. "Girls I think that is a perfect idea, no one would be more perfect for you girls than him, ooohhhh I can't wait to have you as my daughters!" Delia squealed with joy hugging each of the relieved girls; his mother accepted them. But the happy mood disappeared at Misty's realization.

"What if he doesn't want us, I mean he could forgive but still just want to be friends or he may not forgive us at all," all the girls were suddenly downcast at her words, what if he didn't want them.

"Nonsense, of course he'll want you, you're some of his closest friends; not to mention you girls are absolutely gorgeous, no one could say no to you," Delia reassured them and she wasn't lying:

Misty was certainly no tomboy anymore, she stood at an Amazonian 6'1, with the athletic toned body of a swimmer yet that didn't mean she had no curves, in fact she took after her sisters possessing beautiful and large C-cup breasts and a shapely behind. Her face was now more mature and beautifully framed by her fiery hair that now stopped at her shoulders. This look defiantly accentuated her title of being the top water gym leader in the 6 regions.

If you said that May's *ahem* growth didn't add to her massive popularity within the coordinating circuit, especially with the male audience, you'd be a liar. Standing at 5'10, she was a sight to behold; she had the largest overall curves of the group yet maintained her slim figure, with perfect DD- cup breasts that take any mans breath away and an butt to match, however she'd only feel comfortable showing them to one man (you know who) no matter how many times that pervert Drew demands a date with her. Her face was gorgeous as well and she kept the red bandana that Ash got for her 14th birthday on her long brown hair.

Dawn was certainly no pushover in the coordinating circuit either, she stood at 5'8 with a set of perky c-cup breasts as well, slightly smaller than Misty's set but with their difference in height and her slender figure, Dawn's breasts looked just as good. She had, in the girls' opinions the nicest butt of all of them and was ready to use it when the time came for her and Ash to 'get it on'. She had plump lips and a face that shouted sex at any warm blooded male and even many females. She kept her ocean blue hair in a high ponytail with strands of hair on either side of her face, defining her perky show persona.

Finally there was Serena, she was still the shy girl Ash had helped at professor Oak's summer camp but that was one of the few things that stayed the same. She was now 5'10 just like May, however she had the Biggest chest of all the girls, she possessed perfectly rounded E-cup breasts that have made every man that was lucky enough to catch a glimpse faint where they stood, though that wasn't many people, as a combination of her shyness and love for Ash has led to her covering up her assets. She had a small cute butt however not as large or round as the other girls'. Her face didn't change drastically with only small changes making her look more mature and even more beautiful and as always she had her honey brown hair kept neat with the latest hat in Kalos' fashion line.

This group of drop dead gorgeous girls had unknowingly made a name for themselves as Unova's untouchable 4, the group that men have swam across oceans just to ask one of them out on a date only to be declined, no matter how rich, famous or fit they are it's always the same answer. Many women detest them saying that they are just attention seeking bitches who are just teasing the whole male population but the truth is that all four of their hearts belong to one man; and after 7 years they still haven't managed to find him.

"And don't you forget girls I'm Ash's mother, I know his feelings better than he does and before he left, to say that he loved each of you would not do it justice," Delia said as they got out of the car and headed to the plane.

"Really?" all four girls said in a surprised unison

"Really, NOW LET'S GET TO THAT TOURNAMENT AND WIN MY SON'S, AND YOU'RE FUTURE HUSBAND'S, HEART BACK!" Delia shouted as she marched up the steps of the plane with the four girls madly blushing behind her, you don't shout that sort of thing out because now there was about 100 people looking at them with confused faces.

10 minutes after the 5 boarded the plane it took off heading for Sinnoh and the man that changed their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys i'm back and i'm sorry to let you know that since I've got work all the way up to Christmas i'm not sure when i'll be able to post the next chapters, rest assured that they will come though and i'll be working on them every free chance I get so you won't be waiting months or even weeks. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and Favorited as well as simply read the story, i'll give a shout out to reader DragonWolfAZ, you know why mate. Again i'm sorry but hopefully this chapter will satisfy you for a few days. **

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, i don't own pokemon_

8 hours later, Lily of the Valley Island:

'_Ladies and gentlemen as you can see we have touched down in Lily of the Valley, local time is 11:30am, we know you have many choices in terms of airlines and we thank you for choosing Skyla Skylines, have a nice day' _the announcers voice rang throughout the plane as all the passenger began getting off.

"Okay girls I've booked us all suite with 5 rooms so once we get out of the airport lets head over to the hotel," Delia told the girls as they made their way through the terminal,

"Okay, how far away is the hotel?" Serena asked having never been here before

"Oh it's only a 10 minute walk, from here, and about a 5 minute walk from the stadium," Delia replied

"Yeah that's the great thing about this place being an island, everything's really close together!" Dawn added, she missed this place, especially since it was here that she saw Ash battle in a league for the first time.

The 5 continued walking until they reached a massive building, probably about 12 stories,

"Here it is! Apparently only a few months after the tournament was announced did they build this hotel, well I say build but all they really did was add more rooms and a large restaurant onto the pokemon center that's already here," Delia informed the girls.

As they all entered they were greeted by the friendly face of this center's Nurse Joy

"Hello how can I help you, are you here to get a room for the tournament? She asked

"Yes nurse Joy, we've booked the 5 room suite under Ketchum," Delia replied

"One moment please," said Nurse Joy as she typed the name into her computer "Ah here it is, here is your key, please enjoy your stay," She said sweetly as she handed over the key

"Thank you Nurse Joy and can I also register for the tournament here?" Misty asked

"Of course you can, may I please see your invitation," Joy said as Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope.

"We'll head over to the restaurant for some lunch Misty we'll meet you there okay? May said as the other 4 started to walk off

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Misty replied as they walked away

"Okay everything is in order, I'll just need the name you'll be competing under," Joy said as she typed away on the computer

"Just Misty Waterflower is fine," Misty shrugged

"Alright that's that, good luck in the competi-," Nurse Joy froze mid-sentence; her eyes grew wide as she looked at the entrance of the building.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked as she turned around and there she saw a man, he was taller than her (which is rarer than you'd think) and if you say he was ripped would be an insult to his muscles, but he wasn't disgustingly bulky, no he was the perfect type of fit that she imagined Ash would be after a year or two of exercising. "Who is that Nurse Joy, someone you know?" Misty asked turning back around only to find the spot where Nurse Joy stood empty, confused she looked back at the man only to find one of the strangest sights of her life (and she travelled with Ash!) The normally calm and composed Nurse Joy was squealing with, well joy as she ran over to the large man.

"LEO?!" Joy shouted as she jumped into the man's arms hugging him tightly

"Hey Amy it's been a while," he smiled down to her giving the nurse a kiss on the cheek, which caused her cheeks to turn as pink as her hair

"I missed you sooo much, we all have; I can't believe I'm the first one to see you again after 5 years!" Joy said as she stared at him adoringly

"And you're still as beautiful now as you were back then," Leo said sweetly

"And you're still the charmer you were back then, and, uh, certainly still as fit," Amy Joy said awkwardly as her hand brushed his bicep.

"Did you have much trouble getting here," Joy questioned

"Oh, not really," Leo said replied 'If only she knew'

Ash/Leo 20 minutes ago:

Ash wandered down the street, already mentally preparing himself to be called by his alter-ego Leo Ashford (see what he did there?) and also preparing himself just in case he sees his ex-friends again. As he neared the hotel he noticed two men in suits (one giant and one midget) dragging a woman and a young boy (probably her son) down an alleyway, his curiosity peaked Ash decided to follow them, he heard voices as he neared the corner.

"Please, who are you people, what do you two want with me and my son?" She begged the men as they were thrown into the corner of the alley

"Think about it you dumb bitch, you refused to work for our boss so now you're going to pay, with your boy's life," The big one on the left growled, he was huge, not just in height but also in size.

"And what right do you have to decide that? If she doesn't want to work for your boss to bad for him, he'll have to find someone else!" Ash called out as he stepped around the corner. The two men turned around in shock, and then the short bald one on the right growled,

"Stay out of this pretty boy or you won't be so pretty after we're done with you," he threatened

"How bought you stay out of this shorty and let the adults speak, okay?" the woman in the corner gasped in shock and her son, although still frightened let a small giggle.

The short man was seeing red, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK, I'LL TEACH YOU TO SHOW SOME RESPECT!" The littler man roared as he pulled out a 12 inch throwing knife at lobbed it at a surprised Ash, hitting him in the chest exactly where is heart lay

"ARGGH!" Ash cried out in pain as he stumbled and fell behind a trash bin

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!" The woman screamed as she looked at the bin where her would have been savior fell

"That's right," the short one sneered as he pulled out a knife identical to the one he had just thrown, "Ty go get my other knife out of that dead punk," He told the other man, who began walking over to the bin where Ash lay. "Now where were we, oh right, I was gonna kill your boy, then maybe we can use that pretty mouth of yours for something of than singing," The disgusting man said as he stalked towards the woman.

"Get away from us you sick bastard!" she shouted at the man, she was angry, angry that that poor man had lost his life just to try and save theirs

"Shut up you bitch before I cu-" His rant was interrupted at the sound of a loud whack and then a thump behind him a few seconds after, he turned around to find Ty knocked out cold lying on the ground just behind him, and the guy he killed standing by the bin that was about 10 meters away.

"Now, what was it I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, step away from them now or I'll kick you so hard you'll be chocking on your own testicles," Ash frowned darkly

"That's impossible, you should be dead, I saw my knife hit you," The man stammered stumbling away from the woman in shock.

"Yeah sorry about that, looks like you'll need another knife," Ash said as he held up the now bent knife, "It hit me, but it'll take something much stronger than that to pierce my body; The durability of Shuckle really helps, I mean don't get me wrong it stung like a bitc-" Ash stopped as he saw the look the woman was giving him as she covered her son's ears, "uhh, stung like beedrill but not enough to stop me," Ash finished awkwardly

"Y-y-you think you can stop me, there's a reason why I boss that useless guy around," The man said as he pointed to the still unconscious Ty, he then quickly snatched up the boy much to the woman's dismay and pulled a gun out of his suit jacket, pointing it at the boys head. "I'll blast his god damn head open if you don't get lost right now!" The short man roared

"You know," Ash started as his body began to glow pink, "I really don't like people who threaten innocents, call me old fashioned if you want but so what? However with you holding all the cards I'm going to give you a proposition, you see this drink can by my feet; I'll pick it up and throw it at you, if I can hit you, well you'll be knocked out and I'll take you and your buddy to prison," Ash said as he finished his transformation back into his original 6 foot 9 form.

To say the guy was shocked would be putting it mildly, "A-and if you miss?"

"I'll work for you until I die no questions asked," Ash said calmly

"Fine go on, the first thing I'll have you do is kill this bitch and her boy," The man laughed as he regained his confidence.

Ash picked up the can and threw it straight at the man's head; it would have hit however at the last minute the man ducked under it, "HAHAHAHA YOU FUCKING MORON, YOU DIDN'T SAY I COULDN'T DODGE!" The man laughed in victory excited to have his own personal slave but as he looked up Ash was gone. He was confused until a gasp from the woman caused him to turn around, and right behind him stood our protagonist fist at the ready

"And I never said I had to hit you with the can," Ash replied with a small smirk as he punched the man in the face sending him crashing into the body of Ty. "I'll be taking these men to the prison now miss, would you please come with me as a witness, I have a lot of leeway with the police but if you want these men and their boss's mafia put away indefinitely then I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me," Ash said as he smiled gently at the two whilst shrinking back down to his smaller size.

"O-of course, thank you so much for saving us, I'm Amber Swanson and this is my son Michael, say hi sweety," She said gently to her littler boy

"Hi sweety," the boy responded in his little toddler

"Hehe cute, oh you're _the _Amber Swanson, the famous singer around these parts?" Ash asked and received a shy nod as a reply, "well it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Leo Ashford," Ash said as he kissed her hand, causing her to sprout a massive blush.

As the three left the alleyway and headed for the police station Ash thought to himself _'well, this is certainly an interesting way to start the tournament'_

Pokemon center, back in the present:

"Well Leo do you want me to get you a room and register you for the tournament?" Amy Joy said snapping him out of his reverie.

"That would be great Amy thanks," Ash replied smiling, "I'm just gonna go grab a bite to eat, can I get you something?" He asked as they walked over to the front desk, Misty having gone unnoticed the whole time by Leo decided she'd introduce herself with her friends over in the restaurant and left the foyer.

"No but thanks for asking Leo, you're always so thoughtful, by the way, where's your Pikachu?" Joy asked as she walked behind the desk

"Oh, he's at the police station catching up with Louise Jenny. Anyway I'll see you soon Amy," Ash said as he waved to Joy then headed over to the restaurant.

When he walked in Ash came across some people that he knew he would see eventually but still hoped it wouldn't be this soon. There sitting at a table watching him and whispering between themselves were Misty, May, Dawn, Serena and his mother.

**So another one of Ash's gifts are revealed, and of course to any who don't know or didn't realize i gave him the durability of a Shuckle as it is the pokemon with the highest defence stat, from that you should probably be able to figure out how his other powers will work.**


End file.
